<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel of Darkness by Jabberwocky94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952370">Angel of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwocky94/pseuds/Jabberwocky94'>Jabberwocky94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Poor Erik, Pre-Canon, anyway here's wonderwall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwocky94/pseuds/Jabberwocky94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For aeons there have been only misery and music. And now there is her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For aeons there have been only misery and music. And now there is her.</p><p>An angel should not be miserable. That is common knowledge. And he agrees. But part of him has always been missing and only music has been able to fill even part of that void.</p><p>He has watched her throughout the centuries, throughout her lives, each time more beautiful than the last, each time her voice stronger and brighter than the last, both feats he never could have imagined the first time he noticed her.</p><p>She is the missing piece of <em>him</em>.</p><p>And so he sells his soul to Darkness, and being little more than a soul in the first place, that is truly dangerous. For one lifetime he can be with her. After that? After that he belongs to Darkness unless Light will have him back, and that is something he knows will not happen.</p><p>And at last - at last he <em>lives</em>! At last he will be with her! At last!</p><p>His exuberance does not last. There are gasps, screams, a woman fainting in the corner. He is met with a look of loathing from a woman who holds him reluctantly. He tries to reassure her. He is an angel! </p><p>His shrill cries are wrong. His voice should not sound like this. This is not sound, certainly not music. This is <em>noise</em>, harsh, painful <em>noise</em>.</p><p>And so he begins his life. He wonders how he will find her. He cannot leave the walls of his house. He is forced to cover his face at all times. His mother refuses to even give him a name. By naming something you care for it, acknowledge it. He does not deserve that.</p><p>He calls himself Erik.</p><p>One day he runs away. Unsure of his destination, he travels east, where he is hated and forced to do unspeakable things by a little sultana who laughs at him. He loathes her.</p><p>He returns to hide in a city and construct a world of music, where all come to worship music, to worship <em>him</em>. He lives beneath it all. How far he has strayed. He, once a creature of Light, now loathes Light and surrounds himself with Darkness.</p><p>And <em>she</em> is there.</p><p>She is called Christine.</p><p>Her name is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, even more beautiful than his music.</p><p>He remembers long ago, when her father told her that when he was dead, he would send the Angel of Music to her.</p><p>And he did, Erik supposes.</p><p>He visits her, teaches her, loves her. He takes her to his home, praises her, kisses the hem of her dress. He <em>worships</em> her.</p><p>And then she sees his face.</p><p>And so she chooses a useless, lovesick puppy dog who has too-long hair, a history with her, and the audacity to have a nose. The boy has no passion and Erik is full of passion in every sense of the word.</p><p><em>Christine</em>.</p><p>He needs her, wants her, all that is her.</p><p>He creates a Louis-Phillipe room for her, takes her to it, into it, would take her in it if he could. Shows her all he has created for her. Begs her to marry him. After an eternity he has found her.</p><p>She kisses him. She says no.</p><p>Three weeks later he finishes the opera he has written for her, an opera she will never sing, an opera no one will ever hear.</p><p>He releases himself from life.</p><p>The Angel of Music is no more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know, I like to think Erik really was the Angel of Music and sold his soul to be able to be with Christine but the price (a price he was not made aware of) was his appearance.</p><p>I got the title from Raoul's line in Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur ("Angel of Darkness, cease this torment") and decided it fit.</p><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>